


Crush At First Sight

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Kingsman Collection [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It seems Eggsy just can’t help but fall for you.





	Crush At First Sight

“That’s who you chose? Really, Harry?”

He glanced at you with a soft smile as you watched Eggsy through the monitor, doing a fairly decent job, especially considering he had no idea what any of this was.

“It wasn’t long ago when you were in his shoes”.

You scoffed, sitting back and crossing your arms.

“In his position, maybe. But you wouldn’t catch me dead in those shoes”, you grimaced, his entire outfit screaming ‘chav’ to you.

“Maybe not. But as I recall-there were many opposed to someone like you becoming an agent”.

“That was completely different”, you assured, not seeing any similarities between you and Eggsy.

“Was it?”

“Yes-I wasn’t liked because of who my father was. This boy is just…not us”.

You knew how arrogant and obnoxious you sounded, but it was true.

There was a certain degree of class required to become a Kingsman agent. And in your eyes, this boy didn’t have any of it.

“This ‘boy’ is the same age as you”, he pointed out, wanting you to realize that there were more similarities between the two of you than differences.

“And his father was an agent. One I had the utmost respect for”, he said, his tone letting you know now was the time to keep quiet, so as not to anger or offend him.

You both sat in silence as you watched him, Merlin joining you at some point.

“You think he’ll become an agent?” you asked, directing your question to Merlin.

“There’s no doubt he’s got the skill. But-we’ll have to wait and see”.

It’d be a lie to say you weren’t impressed with how Eggsy had handled himself.

He might’ve been a little rough around the edges-but he was possibly the best candidate you’d seen.

“You coming?” Harry asked, waiting by the door for you.

You nodded, following him as he led you to a room, in which sat the very boy you’d been watching for the past hour.

As soon as you walked in, Eggsy’s eyes widened, mouth practically hanging open as he stared.

“Eggsy-this is y/n. Y/n, Eggsy”.

You held your hand out, attempting a handshake, but were met with nothing.

“Is he alright?” you asked, his eyes locked on yours, but everything else completely frozen.

Harry looked at his new friend, chuckling when he realized what was happening.

“I think our friend here’s got a little crush, y/n”.


End file.
